


Monster In Me

by waitingforyouonce



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Dark Bonnie Bennett, Dark Stefan Salvatore, F/M, Ripper Stefan Salvatore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 02:05:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingforyouonce/pseuds/waitingforyouonce
Summary: After being rescued from their respective prisons, Bonnie & Stefan decide to no longer be the martyrs of the group, but it's not until they run into each other at the same party one night that they truly begin to wreak havoc.





	Monster In Me

Stefan Salvatore is bored.

He shouldn't be, considering he's at a sorority party and two of the girls have been all over him all night. They are already aware of the existence of vampires so he didn't even have to compel them to convince them to play his favorite version of twister.

The version where depending on where the spinner lands, he gets to drink from a particular body part. Yet instead of looking forward to having warm blood on this tongue, he keeps zoning out. This is isn't a new feeling; if he's honest with himself he's been bored ever since the novelty of being the ripper again wore off.

Those four months he spent in that safe constantly drowning and coming back to life had changed him. He spent a lot of time thinking about how he was betrayed by Damon and Elena; the two people that were supposed to care about him the most. By the time he had been rescued by Qetsiyah, he had lost any love he still felt for either of them and had given in to the urge to be the ripper version of himself.

When he got out of that safe he indulged quite a bit and he assumed that being able to constantly binge on his favorite three things—blood, pussy, and killing —would be a relief, but it's already gotten old.

He'd realized that killing just because was no longer fun after killing a few people and as a result, he hasn't actually taken a life in weeks despite what Damon and Elena think. Then there's the sex; don't get him wrong he still enjoys it, but it's become bit routine lately. Each encounter begins the same way; he finds a pretty girl talks said girl out of her panties, they go at it until he gets her off a few times, drinks from her and then he sends her on their way.

To most vampires this would be a good night and it definitely was at first, but now he needs something different. He needs a woman that can keep up with him, a woman that has some fire in her and actually has him wanting to come back for more. Sadly, none of the women he's been with lately have inspired that kind of reaction from him.

Still, the worst part is the blood. Something that is usually his favorite thing has become average to him, so average that his mouth no longer waters when the scent hits his nostrils. He should be ecstatic about being able to drink blood without overdoing it, but he's not.

This odd boredom is why he's basically back to his brooding ways instead of getting excited for the threesome he'll be having later on in one of the empty rooms upstairs. He is broken out of his thoughts when one of the women calls his name. When he looks up he finds her walking over to him with a smile on her face. He can see that the twister spinner on the table has landed on blue, indicating he bite from her wrist. When she holds her slender wrist to him he wraps his hand around it and begins drinking.

Normally when he drinks from someone he plans on sleeping with he gets an erection, but right now there's nothing. Irritated, he lets go of the wrist and stands up, moving across the room to get some beer. How did he get here? He thinks as he uses the keg to pour himself a cup.

He is just about to put the cup to his lips when something draws his attention near the front door of the sorority house.

Bonnie Bennett.

Much like him she also went through a change after she was rescued by Qetsiyah, though unlike him hers was apparently also physical. She's always been beautiful, but now he sees a confidence in her that wasn't there before.

Her long dark hair comes down in waves around her neck and it makes him want to run his fingers through it. Her green eyes are bright and he wonders what they would look like darkened with lust. Her plush lips look like they need to be kissed. She's wearing a sleeveless dark red dress that accentuates her curves and brings out her brown skin that looks soft to the touch.

He hasn't seen that much of her since he got out of that safe and she was released from the prison world, mostly because she's been here at Whitmore and he's been in Mystic Falls. All he can think as she walks out is that them showing up to the same party is a sign that he should change that.

"You ready to go upstairs?"One of the girls asks as she slinks over to him.

"Actually I think I should go home. Alone." He hands the girl the cup of beer and heads in the direction of the exit, not giving the women another thought.

* * *

Bonnie lets out a frown as she leaves the party. Tonight was supposed to be fun. Her plan had been to do some drinking, do some dancing and then find a hot guy or girl, or maybe both to spend the night with.

She realized of course the moment she stepped foot inside the sorority house and came across several people that were apparently aware of her history with Jeremy, that fulfilling that plan would not be that easy. She couldn't take one step without someone– even people she never met before- asking about him, something that definitely has Damon and Elena compulsion written all over it since most people here aren't even from Mystic Falls.

Despite the fact that Jeremy clearly spent most of the four months she was trapped in the prison world fucking as many girls he possibly could, he and Elena were shocked when she made it clear upon her return that she had no plans to resume their relationship. Neither pressed the issue at first, likely assuming she just needed a few days to get over his summer hookups. They quickly realized that she was serious though once she slept with Caroline's vampire friend Jesse during the welcome back party her two roommates threw for her.

The sex had been great, especially after the seven months of abstinence she was forced into between the four months she spent in the prison world along with the three months before that when she was mourning Jeremy. She might have even hooked up with Jesse again had Elena not ended up killing him later on that night for trying to drain Damon.

Of course Elena had justified it because in her eyes she'd been saving her boyfriend's life, but Bonnie had known once Jeremy showed up at the dorm the next morning to supposedly _comfort_ her, that Elena also looked at Jesse's death as getting rid of her brother's competition. They most likely thought it would be a repeat of her other ill-fated romances where she basically decided to keep to herself and that Jeremy would eventually be able to worm his way back in.

If she had been the old Bonnie it might have worked, but the new version of herself that does whatever she wants had easily found other people at Whitmore that were attracted to her and she wasted no time hooking up with them.

Caroline had been encouraging since she'd always felt she could do better than Jeremy. So had Matt and Tyler who had apparently soured on the idea of them being together after witnessing the revolving door of girls Jeremy brought home while she was gone. Elena hadn't been happy, but she got a bit a reprieve from hearing her bitching since Elena had been more worried about who Stefan was doing.

What changed things was last Saturday when Elena, Jeremy, and Damon had walked in on the aftermath of her threesome with Scott and Kira; a kitsune/werewolf couple who also happen to be newest stars of Whitmore's lacrosse team. Jeremy made it clear he felt betrayed despite reeking of women's perfume, Elena had been flustered, Damon had been weirdly angry about it, and Bonnie had been annoyed because she was supposed to have the dorm to herself for the weekend.

Scott and Kira quickly left, having sensed the tension and Bonnie found out that the reason for the unexpected visit was because they needed her help with something supernatural. She'd decided the moment that she gotten out of the prison world that she would no longer be the magical fix it for them, but surprisingly nothing out of the ordinary had happened until that night. So they had really been surprised when she told them she wouldn't be helping them anymore and that was when the three morons got it into their heads that she was acting out and needed an intervention.

Fast forward to the present and the fact that most of the people at that party had been so intent on bringing up a relationship they should have known nothing about, it's obvious that Damon and Elena have been compelling people on campus into bringing up Jeremy when they see her.

She realized it was a lost cause after an hour and now she's headed back to her dorm. She's so lost in her thoughts that her supernatural senses aren't as alert as they would normally be and it's why she doesn't sense Stefan's presence until he's right in front of her.

Unsurprisingly he looks extremely hot.

Those soulful green eyes, handsome face, his immaculately styled hair, and then there is his body. Nobody should look so good wearing a Henley with jeans, but of course Stefan makes it work. Still it's the almost flirtatious look in his eyes that has her swaying back and forth between attraction and cautiousness.

"Is there a reason you're staring at me?" She asks after a few more seconds of staring. He smiles and she knows right away that she is in trouble.

"I was wondering why such a beautiful woman was all alone." Stefan moves closer to her and she feels a sudden tension in her body that has nothing to do with uneasiness. "I refuse to believe it's due to lack of admirers."

Thrown by the fact that Stefan Salvatore is apparently flirting with her she asks the first thing that comes across her mind. "Have you been drinking?"

Stefan's smile widens, amused by the fact that a line that would have worked on most other women only made Bonnie suspicious. "I have, but we both know it would take a lot of alcohol to get me drunk. You looked amazing in there, but you walked out before I had a chance to get to you so I figured I should tell you before you left," explains as he takes in her frame.

Bonnie frowns when she sees the blatant attraction in Stefan's gaze. He never looks at her like that which makes her think, "Please tell me you haven't gone on a ripper rampage because those draw attention and I don't want to have to suffer because you pissed off the wrong person."

"I won't lie to you and say I haven't killed anyone, but I've been smart so there isn't a trail of bodies left all over town. Even if I wasn't being smart we both know you could take me down with a snap of a finger," he pauses to look her up and down. "And I would happily let you do it," he winks when her eyes widen slightly, obviously surprised by his continued flirting.

"What do you want then?" Bonnie's calm demeanor quickly turns suspicious.

"What makes you think I want something?" Stefan frowns at the sudden tension between them.

"You have barely been around since Qetsiyah got us out of our prisons and now you're suddenly here giving me all these compliments. In my experience whenever a vampire does that it's because they want something from me," Bonnie explains matter-of-factly.

"Well I guess you're right I do want a few things from you," he agrees with a sly smile. "I want to know how you're dealing with everything."

That surprises Bonnie. They became a bit closer after Jeremy's death, mostly because no one else was really around, but she's only seen him a handful of times since Qetsiyah rescued them. "Why do you want to know?"

"I care about you," he admits softly before reaching out to grab her hand and giving her a serious look. "Seriously, Bonnie how are you doing?"

As their hands connect Bonnie feels a slight spark run through her, but she ignores it to focus on his question.

"I'll admit that it was a little hard getting used to being around large groups people again, but I'm good now."

"I'm glad," he smiles just before lifting her hand to his mouth and pressing a kiss to it.

This time she doesn't even bother pretending the gesture didn't send a thrill through her, but she ignores it to focus his original statement instead. "You said you wanted two things from me, what was the other thing" She braces herself, assuming he'll bring up something magic related.

Stefan's eyes gleam as he moves closer, "I'm sure you're expecting me to ask for your help, but that's not what I want from you."

"Then what do you want?" she asks curiously.

"To fuck you," he says simply.

To say Bonnie is shocked by his revelation would be an understatement. She can admit that she's always been attracted to him, but he had been Elena's boyfriend so she generally ignored it. As far as she knows, Stefan never seemed to notice her as anything other than a witch. So she has to wonder if there's a reason it is coming up now. "Are you doing this because Elena's fucking Damon now and you see this as a way to get back at her?

"Elena's not worth that kind of effort and even if I thought she was I would never do something like that to you," Stefan replies immediately, the hurt clear in his voice.

She feels slightly guilty because while there are a lot of things she can say about Stefan, she knows deep down he wouldn't use her to get revenge. "I'm sorry I know you wouldn't do that, but it just seems like it came out of nowhere."

"I've always been attracted to you on some level, but I never gave it any real thought because I was involved with Elena. It wasn't until we started spending time together after Jeremy's death that I started to think about you more, but I knew you were grieving so I decided not to make a move."

It makes sense, since that was also around the time that Bonnie realized that she wanted Stefan sexually. At the time she figured it was because it had been a while since she'd had sex so she ignored it. "So what do we-" she doesn't get a chance to finish the rest of her sentence because Stefan chooses that moment to grab the back of her neck and kiss the hell out of her.

She's shocked at first, but it doesn't take long for her to get into the kiss. He towers over her despite the fact that she's wearing four inch heels so she still ends up standing on her toes in order to reach him better.

While he keeps one hand on the back of her neck, he moves the other to her hip and presses his body closer to hers. He seals his mouth over hers, his tongue sliding between her lips so he can devour her properly.

Bonnie lets out a gasp as she grows wet between her legs, her pussy clenching tightly in need. Something that surprises her because usually it takes more than this to get her this wet, but apparently all Stefan has to do is kiss her and she's ready for him to fuck her.

Still she pulls away, a question suddenly niggling in her brain, "Why didn't you say anything before now?"

"We haven't really crossed paths these last couple of months, but I also figured you were probably still adjusting to being back the way I was. I didn't want to make a move until I was sure you had some time to adjust."

Bonnie softens, touched that despite being the ripper he is actually thinking about her well-being since everyone else has generally been more focused on her going back to the girl she used to be.

"But now that we're in the same place," Stefan stares intently at her "I wanted to make it clear that I want a chance in your bed." He emphasizes his point by wrapping his hands around her hips and grinding his erection into her.

Bonnie hisses at the feel of his bulge against her and struggles on what to do. Although her head is telling her that this probably isn't the best idea, that there is a reason she's been going for people outside of her inner circle, her hormones are telling her to throw caution to the wind and do something that she on some level has always fantasized about doing.

She decides to listen to her body.

"Fuck me, Stefan." Bonnie demands and without missing a beat she begins grinding herself against his erection, moaning as it comes in contact with her core. Stefan lets out a moan as well and Bonnie uses the opportunity to pull him into a kiss. Right away his tongue slips inside of her mouth and she is immediately overwhelmed with want.

He moves her backward until her legs are pressed against something cold and metallic. She looks behind her and is slightly surprised to see Stefan's red Porsche since he hasn't driven it in a long time. She doesn't get a chance to ponder the significance of that because Stefan quickly lowers her to the hood and immediately pulls her dress down, exposing her naked breasts.

"Stefan!" Bonnie gasps as she props herself up on her elbows to see him better. The move causes her breasts to jiggle and she watches Stefan licks his lips as he stares intently at them. When she demanded he fuck her, she definitely hadn't expected him to take her literally and do it right here, but for some the fact that he can't wait turns her on even more.

Stefan spreads her legs open and steps forward before running his hand along Bonnie's inner thigh, stopping short of her panties. "You okay with this?" he asks just to be sure they are on the same page.

Bonnie nods and opens her thighs wider as an invitation. Stefan smiles slightly as he grabs each of her thighs and scoots her a little closer to the end of the hood.

"This is just the beginning, Bonnie," Stefan says as reaches to unzip his jeans. His erection pops out immediately, but Bonnie has no chance to see it because he's already stepped between her thighs.

"Hmm," Bonnie moans as he moves closer and grinds himself against her soaking wet center before kissing her frantically. She allows him to devour her lips, only pushing him away when she needs air.

Stefan shivers after they pull away, slightly thrown by how in tune they already are with each other. He's obviously been with tons of women, but it usually takes a while for the woman to figure out what he likes. Yet they've been here maybe five minutes and Bonnie seems to know instinctively.

Turned on, he takes a step backward and quickly rips her panties away. He licks his lips when she spreads her thighs open wider, allowing him to see just how turned on she is.

She watches as he moves closer and runs his fingers along her wet slit. He thrusts two of them in and out of her while uses another to rub her clit. She grows wetter immediately and is slightly surprised when she hears herself ask him to thrust harder.

Stefan does as she asks, playing with her pussy over and over as she grinds against his fingers. He doesn't stop his ministrations until his name is the only thing falling from her lips as she comes hard around his fingers.

He pulls his fingers out of her and immediately sucks the arousal off of them before grabbing his erection. Bonnie gasps as she sees just how big his cock is. If she thought any of the men she's slept with over the last few weeks had been big, they seem to have nothing on Stefan. The thought of having all of that inside of her is turning her on in a way she has never been before. "Stefan, please."

Stefan nods and positions the head of his cock against her entrance, both groaning as he thrusts deep inside of her. It feels so good that all it would take is one or two strokes for him to come. He needs to calm himself down before they get started so he pulls out, much to Bonnie's displeasure.

"Stefan, what are you—"she never finishes her sentence because in a blink of an eye, he's crouching down to his knees, her lower half has been lifted off the car her legs are draped over his shoulders.

She watches in anticipation as he lowers his head between her thighs and takes a long lick of her wet folds. Her hips jerk slightly as she gives into the sensation of his tongue inside of her.

Stefan begins devouring her, growling when she begins to clutch at him. He looks up at one point and his cock twitches when sees that she's playing with her breasts.

"Don't stop, Stefan," Bonnie demands when he pauses. To make her point clear, she reaches down and grips at his hair.

He acquiesces and it only takes a few more swipes of his tongue before she explodes and floods his mouth with her arousal.

Bonnie doesn't even have a chance to fully come down from her high before Stefan eagerly stands back up and positions his cock against her entrance. He slides inside and she immediately clenches tightly around his shaft.

"Damn this feels good," Stefan grunts lowly, basking in the feeling of being back inside of her. He begins to move, his cock becoming harder with each thrust inside.

As she whimpers in pleasure, Stefan takes her mouth in a wet and intense kiss. She eagerly kisses him back, causing a growl to escape him when she nips at his bottom lip.

The chassis of the car begins to squeak beneath them, but Stefan can't bring himself to care about any possible damage they might be causing. Their grunts and moans fill the air as they fuck without a care in the world.

He slides one of his hands to her hair while sliding the other downward between their joined bodies. They both let out a pleasurable moan when his fingers manage to trail across her lower lips and his shaft at the same time. The moment he reaches her clit he begins to rub it, sending sparks of pleasure throughout her body. Her orgasm is almost instant and he lets out a proud grin, enjoying the sight of her reaching her peak.

When Bonnie arches against him, he buries his face into her throat. His hips slam harder into hers and gradually the thrusts become less rhythmic and start to grow uncoordinated. He growls out her name loudly as he explodes and is slightly surprised when Bonnie wraps her arms and legs tightly around him, allowing him to give her everything he has.

As he slowly comes down from his orgasm, he immediately presses his face against her breasts and basks in her scent. Neither says a word, instead the only sounds from either them is the sound of their breathing.

The quiet is broken however when the shouts of several drunken party-goers leaving the sorority house fills the air. Knowing that they could be caught in a compromising position if any of the guests see them, Bonnie and Stefan quickly separate to make themselves presentable.

"We need to take this somewhere more private," Bonnie says once her dress is back in place. Normally after having three orgasms she would need a little recovery time, but right now she's so turned on that all she wants to do is get somewhere private so they can pick up where they left off with no one to interrupt them.

Stefan grins and reaches in his pocket for his car keys, "There's a hotel not too far from here."

* * *

As Jeremy tweaks the nipples of the woman on her hands and knees in front him, he knows deep down that he shouldn't be doing this. Not just because he is currently out in the boardinghouse living room where anyone including his sister could walk in, but also because Mystic Falls Black & White ball starts in about an hour and other than the tuxedo pants he just took off he still hasn't finished getting ready for it.

He had actually been getting dressed when his date Katelyn rang the door bell. She looked so hot in her dress that when she stared at his naked chest before kissing him he hadn't been able to resist dragging her into the living room and taking things further.

That's why despite knowing that this is a bad idea, he still slides his cock deep inside of her. He groans when she clamps around him and immediately begins thrusting, determined to get them both off.

He fucks her hard and fast, so it doesn't take long for him to feel the beginnings of her orgasm. He finds her clit and a grin briefly teases his lips when she comes, her body shuddering almost violently against his.

Jeremy feels her inner muscles clench around him and he keeps thrusting into her wildly until he comes as well, his body trembling pleasurably. He is brought out of his high however when he hears a loud gasp and he realizes he and Katelyn, the woman he's still buried inside of, are no longer alone. He looks up and both annoyance and embarrassment when he looks up and sees Elena standing across from of them.

Apparently his date sees her too because she lets out a scream and leaps up off the couch away from him, leaving him completely exposed.

"Jeremy!" Elena gasps and immediately spins around to avoid seeing any more of her brother and the girl he's with.

She's not sure whether or not to be irritated that he apparently thought it was okay to have sex on the couch with some random girl or irritated because the ball starts in an hour and her brother clearly isn't ready. She won't even touch the fact that this girl is the fifth one she's seen him within the last month.

"Is this your girlfriend?" Katelyn asks as she grabs her dress that is hanging off the back of the couch and slips back into it. She thought the guy she met at that party two weeks ago was hot and she had been excited when he invited her as his date for the Mystic Falls Black & White Ball, but she's definitely not excited enough to deal with an angry girlfriend.

Especially an angry girlfriend that is apparently a vampire and is clearly dressed for the ball they are supposed to be attending.

Much to her relief, he shakes his head as he pulls his pants back up.

"Don't worry this is my sister." He glances at the woman in question who is still looking away. "Elena, you can turn around now."

Elena turns around and greets the girl with a small smile. The girl returns the smile and opens her mouth to introduce herself, but Jeremy leans down to press a kiss to her lips before she has the chance.

"Why don't you head up to my room and I'll be up there once I'm done talking to my sister," he suggests after pulling back.

"Okay," she nods and heads for the room they usually spend their time in.

The two siblings watch her walk upstairs, but it's not until the bedroom door opens and closes that either of them speak.

"I'm choosing to ignore the fact that you thought it was good idea to have sex on the couch in a room where anyone could walk in and focus on the fact that you told me you were trying to get Bonnie back."

"I am trying to get her back."

"Then what's with all the random girls? It was one thing during the summer when she was trapped in the prison world, but now that she's back don't you think you should knock it off with the other girls?"

"Bonnie has been ignoring my calls and we both know that the few times I've gone to Whitmore she made it clear that she wants nothing to do with me," Jeremy explains with an exasperated sigh

Any anger she felt fades because she knows all too well how it feels to be on the outs with Bonnie. Things were strained between them before Bonnie got trapped in the prison world and since she returned she's been distant and acting recklessly which has made things between them even worse. Still deep down she knows the Bonnie will come to her senses eventually and she'll go back to being the person they know and love.

Although she has a feeling seeing Jeremy with another woman won't endear him to her and Elena says as much to him.

"Come on, Elena we both know Bonnie hates these balls so there's no way she'll be there tonight. Besides she's not innocent in this considering the amount of flings she's had since she been back," he adds thinking of the threesome he walked in on last weekend.

"You're right," she admits grudgingly. She had initially understood why Bonnie was initially upset about Jeremy sleeping with all those girls while she was trapped in the prison world, but as far she's concerned the moment Bonnie started sleeping with other people she forfeited the right to be upset. Still…

"But you were also the one that asked me and Damon to compel those people at Whitmore so Bonnie would have no other choice but to come back to you. So why have us make it so she has to stay faithful to you if you're just going to turn around and sleep with other people yourself." she points out.

"Until she comes to me to work things out, I'm technically still single. When she agrees to get back together I'll commit, but for now I'm going to enjoy myself," he shrugs before heading upstairs to his bedroom to finish getting dressed.


End file.
